


a moment

by damnmysterytome



Series: kastledevil [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Kastle + hugging. A continuation of Matt needing Frank's help to find Karen. KASTLEDEVIL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment

“Hey, hey, Karen, wake up.” Karen’s eyes open and she looks up into the familiar bottom half of a face.  _Matt._ She whimpers and tries to speak, but Matt cuts her off. “Shh, you’re okay.” He says, his hands moving from her face. The last thing Karen remembers is being grabbed outside her apartment, but from the sliver of light she’d seen out the mostly blacked out window, that had been days ago. She’d been sure she was going to die.

She hears the chain that’s attached to her neck and she realizes that Matt is trying to figure out how to get it off her. “He’s gonna come back, he’s gonna kill me, he’s gonna kill you, just leave me here.” Karen says, her voice rough from the screaming and crying these last few days. “Matt, you don’t have super strength, just  _go._ ”

“Frank’s taking care of him.” Matt says, feeling around for any weakspot that he could take advantage of. The guy was a serial killer, so chances are his chains are going to be strong and not something he could just easily break or pull out of the floor.

“Frank? You went to Frank for help?” “I didn’t see any other way.”

The door opens and shuts and Karen lets out a slight scream, covering her mouth when she realizes it’s just Frank. His front is almost completely covered in blood, looking like he’s been through hell and back – and he has.

“Can you stand?” He asks, completely ignoring Matt’s presence now. Karen shakes her head as a sob rocks through her body. The chain she’s attached to is only long enough for her to sit on her knees. “Move.” He says, this time to Matt.

Matt’s only barely moved when Frank shoots the chain free from the floor, they can worry about getting it off her neck later. Frank moves and wraps one arm around her to slowly pull her to her feet as he holsters his gun, the other arm wrapping around her when she’s standing to her feet. Her arms are around him, her head buried against his chest as she cries. Matt’s hand is resting on her back, running his thumb over a patch of skin from her torn dress. It’s the only part of her back that he can feel that isn’t covered in some kind of cut or welt.

Neither of them can bear to look at Karen as she’s standing, she’s covered in so much of her own blood and bruises that it boils both of their blood. “You’re okay, he can’t hurt you again.” Frank soothes, lifting one hand up to her face to brush hair from her face. The coast is clear, they can afford to stand there for a moment.

 


End file.
